ObMod: A New Horizon 1
Characters * Shoji Washida * Hayvon * Golden Angel * Fangirl Location * Anti-Monitor Sphere * August 11th 2017, Unknown Local Time VOX Archive * Golden Angel: crackling Oh, what's this now? What's happening to you? * Fangirl: giggle I... I don't know, but it tickles... vorpal crackle * Golden Angel: You're disappearing! Quick, take my hand! hands, vorpal crackling I'm not letting go... vorpal crackling, rush of air * Fangirl: Whoa... What the hell?! Where the expletive are we? * Golden Angel: Ugh! What is that smell?! It's awful! * Fangirl: Look, there's the door! 2 instances, mechanical whoosh, footsteps: 2 instances, mechanical clamp * Hayvon: Hello. * Fangirl: On second thought, the smelly room was better- * Hayvon: Please come with me... * Fangirl: Are you as strong as your mother? * Golden Angel: No, I only have a fraction- Wait, you want to fight that thing?! He's ten feet tall! * Fangirl: Do you want to go with him?! * Golden Angel: No! But it's got to be better than fighting him! * Fangirl: Are you sure you're an Amazon? * Golden Angel: Har- Wait, actually...You know what... I may have misjudged him. * Fangirl: You've got to be kidding- * Golden Angel: Just trust me. Okay? sigh Hi... I'm Golden Angel. What shall I call you? * Hayvon: Hayvon... It means "beast". * Golden Angel: Cool. Please, lead the way. * Hayvon: Thank you. footsteps * Fangirl: footsteps enhancement: I hope you know what you're doing... * Golden Angel: sigh enhancement: That makes two of us. * Hayvon: whoosh, footsteps: 2 instances, loud footsteps, mechanical clamp Here they are! * Shoji Washida: Thank you, Hayvon. So, we meet again. * Golden Angel: Uh... I don't know you. * Fangirl: He was talking to me. * Shoji Washida: chuckle Indeed, I was. It was so kind of you to both derail our mission and yet still do exactly what we needed done. * Fangirl: What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything for you, unless you needed a good butt-kicking, that is! * Shoji Washida: Perception is everything, is it not? For instance, when you threw the Fatherbox out of the gap in the barrier, you perceived it as saving your friends. When that is not all what happened. * Fangirl: Again... What are you talking about? I read Cabin Fever, okay? All twenty-five parts. Of course, that is what happened. * Shoji Washida: No. it is not. The Fatherbox was never going to destroy the Wall or even harm it. We calibrated to act as an interdimensional beacon. A buoy... * Fangirl: Wha-? Wh- Why? * Shoji Washida: Her. * Fangirl: Her? * Golden Angel: Me? * Shoji Washida: As I understand it, you the child of Batman and Wonder Woman , or at least the Batman and Wonder Woman of your Earth. * Fangirl: Her Earth? You cray-cray, buddy. There's only one Earth... as per Rule #2: No Access to Parallel Earths ''and I quote: ''"Earth-27 is part of the multiverse but is also isolated from it. In fact, it’s part of its own fragment of reality in which there exists no other Earth except its own." * Hayvon: Huh? What's an Earth-27? * Shoji Washida: Ignore her. Remember what the master said? She is a bit touched in the head. Now, Fangirl, when you flew through the gap in Second Wall, you violated the laws of space and time. You flew, into the Bleed and should have been destroyed as a result, and yet you live. You know why? * Fangirl: Because I'm too beautiful to die? * Shoji Washida: Only five kinds of beings could do such a thing and survive. our Masters, their chosen Harbingers, Gods: Old or New. Lords of Order or Chaos, and beings of the fifth: which is to say the creations which were created in the Bleed itself. I wonder. Do you, perchance, know which you are? * Fangirl: Uh... I'm guessing by that creepy smile on your face that I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Shoji and Hayvon continue their recruitment drive from Oracle Files: Hayvon. * Fangirl and Golden Angel last appeared in ObMod Brief: Stinger. * Shoji and Fangirl met in ObMod: Cabin Fever 25. * Story continues in ObMod: A New Horizon 2. * Debut of the Anti-Monitor Sphere and the new Observation Module format. This is the Anti-Monitor's ObMod. Links and References * ObMod: A New Horizon 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Shoji Washida/Appearances Category:Dilshod Burkhanov/Appearances Category:Elissa Wayne/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Cadre/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Anti-Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline